AkuRoku - Time of Dying
by ThatOneNightmareQueen
Summary: Just a story to get the feels running. Don't kill me if you cry. Inspired by Three Days Grace's song Time of Dying.


I lay on the ground of the Alter of Naught, Saix's claymore buried into my chest. Said Berserker sneered down at me and pushed it in deeper. I moaned in agony and felt it begin to pierce more into my ribs. Blood came out of the corners of my mouth, remarking the paths made earlier. I couldn't move my body, but that didn't matter. My eyes could fully express what simple words can't considering my hatred for Saix, and love for him . . . Axel.

He was (temporarily) wiped from my mind as another wave of pain ran through me, brought on by Saix's pushing his claymore deeper still, fully piercing my ribs and unbeating Heart. My vision started to go gray at the edges as pain consumed me, leaving only Saix's horrid berserkerfied face in focus. My pain muddled mind bid me mercy and Saix's face shimmered and morphed into Axel's loving face. His warm green eyes and charming smiled awoke sweet memories of long nights spent in each other's arms . . . whispering sweet nothings and sharing Heart melting kisses. The flashback came to a halt and I was brought back to the dire reality unfolding before me.

Tears welled up in my eyes and spilled over. Saix's own eyes widened in surprise. He threw his head back and laughed hysterically, apparently on the very edge of madness.

"It's a shame your Axel isn't here to save you. It would have been amused me further to see suffering on different levels," He growls at me. He stalks around me body, obviously wondering what else he could possibly do to me. My head turned to the side and my eyelids started to droop, Saix must have kicked me in the side, because I heard a grunt of anger and felt a pang of pain in my side. I gasp in response to the kick and painfully turn my head to glare at him. He glares at me as our gazes lock. His annoyance suggests he was talking.

"You fall asleep during during the Superior's lectures in the meetings, and you fall asleep during my lecture on how I destroy you. It seems you need a lesson on how to respect those with higher authority than you." Saix raised his leg as if to kick the claymore in deeper when a huge fireball collides with his body, nearly sending him over the railing. He snarled in rage and crouched defensively. Axel, my one and only, started laughing.

"What did I tell you about messing with anything that belongs to a pyromancer?" Axel bellowed angrily at Saix. Just as Axel raised a Chakram, Saix opened a dark corridor and ran through. When the portal closed, his claymore disappeared. I moaned loudly in pain as metal left skin and the agony seemed to amplify. Axel dropped to his knees beside me, having his Chakrams disappear. Tears fell from his eyes, making the vertical lines under them glisten and almost sparkle. My lips turned up into the ghost of a smile as I weakly raised a hand to cup Axel's tear tracked cheek. He covered my hand with his, warm from recent fire use. The movement caused me even more pain, but I didn't care. All I wanted now was to be with him as I lay dying.

"Axel . . . " I murmur weakly. I pucker my lips slightly, doing the face that drove Axel crazy and made him crave my kisses. Axel raised a crimson eyebrow at me, but gently moved my body onto his lap and bent down to lock his lips with mine. It was hot and sweet and over all too soon. I jerked as pain coursed through my body again. He tried but failed to hold back the pain he must be feeling by watching me suffer like this.

"Axel . . . I don't have much time. I . . . I just want you to know how much I love you." I whisper, afraid talking too loud would hurt me more. Axel nods in understanding.

"I love you too Roxas. More than you can ever hope to imagine." Axel said, pain painting his words. "See you again, in the next life."

I smile. remembering him saying that before. "Sure. I'll be waiting." My eyes finally started to close, the pain receding enough to let exhaustion set in,

Axel didn't bother hiding his sorrow. "Silly," He sobs. "Just because you have a next life . . ." His heartbreaking sobs echo into the might as my vision goes black and are the last thing I hear.


End file.
